neonhitchpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Subtitles
"Subtitles" '''is a song performed by Neon Hitch. It features Jeremy "Kinetics" Dussolliet. It was written by Hitch, Jeremy "Kinetics" Dussolliet, Tim "One Love" Sommers and Autumn Rowe. It is the sixth track on Hitch's mixtape 301 to Paradise. Lyrics '''Neon Hitch: I try to keep you by my side Every time we say goodbye, it's salt in my eyes All black if you turn your back I hate the way that people say we overreact You’re my Clyde and I’m your Bonnie Our life is a movie Don’t need cameras, don’t need lights ‘Cause we always rollin,' yeah Don’t speak I know you love me When I’m layin' beside you We don’t need no subtitles You make my body weak Oh, it’s about to get wild We don’t need no subtitles Don’t have to spell it out I feel you clear and loud ‘Cause we don’t need no subtitles This time I've seen it all Inside my crystal ball Yeah, we don’t need no subtitles Two hearts, we beat in the dark Like Marilyn and Kennedy, can’t keep us apart You’re my Clyde and I’m your Bonnie Our life is a movie Don’t need cameras, don’t need lights ‘Cause we always rollin', yeah Don’t speak I know you love me When I’m layin' beside you We don’t need no subtitles You make my body weak Oh, it’s about to get wild We don’t need no subtitles Don’t have to spell it out I feel you clear and loud ‘Cause we don’t need no subtitles This time I’ve seen it all Inside my crystal ball Yeah, we don’t need no subtitles Kinetics: Black and white film, crying at the morbid scenes She's Norma Jeane, normally having enormous dreams Two lovers, who hardly talk to each other Their lust speaks louder than words, like a silent movie Them old gangster flicks, that real gangsta shit Got a sidekick gypsy chick robbin' banks and shit You wanna hit that? My babygirl, she gets that She gets cash, then gets back, money stashed in a head wrap You and me, we should probably slide, like Bonnie & Clyde And hide in an anonymous ride I got fully loaded Tommy inside for the red lights I'd rather be dead wrong, that's better than dead, right? She always wanted to journey the world far So she left town with a movie star I guess she always fell for the bad boys, even though he cheats a lot 'Cause love isn't really love 'til you bleed a lot He said, "C'mon – it'll be so fun The next train leaves at 3:01" But as for me? Yo, I didn't get inside I found a rickshaw to lean on, put my "KNEE ON" it and "HITCHED" a ride… Ay yi yi, lucky me, in fact She died in her man's arms when that train crashed So maybe there is beauty in tragedy like Marilyn But what's the point of paradise with no one there to share it with? Neon Hitch: Don’t have to spell it out I feel you clear and loud ‘Cause we don’t need no subtitles This time I've seen it all Inside my crystal ball Yeah, we don’t need no subtitles Two hearts, we beat in the dark Like Marilyn and Kennedy, can’t keep us apart You’re my Clyde and I’m your Bonnie Our life is a movie Don’t need cameras, don’t need lights ‘Cause we always rollin', yeah